


Keep Off

by KaeRiders



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, zombie - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeRiders/pseuds/KaeRiders
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Ein durchschnittlicher Schüler. Aber wie lange sollte das so bleiben wenn er zum ersten unglaublich in den Schülersprecher verliebt hatte und zum zweiten eine riesige Zombieapocalypse vor der Tür steht? Durch Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind er und einige anderen mitten in der Schule eingesperrt. Wie soll er, der größte Nerd denn alles im Auge behalten? Vorallem wenn der beliebte Schülersprecher ihn zum Fressen gern hat?{Mainpairing: Vkook (Jungkook x Taehyung) Nebenpairing: Namjin (Namjoon x Jin), Yoonseok (Hoseok x Yoongi) Slight: Vmin (Taehyung x Jimin)}[!Trigger Warning!/ Smut Warning]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best Friend Ladsutcliff (Tarta)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+Friend+Ladsutcliff+%28Tarta%29).



-Prolog-  
Professor Geongmin starrte auf das Experiment, welches in der Ecke des Raumes saß. Die Glasscheibe, die die beiden voneinander trennte war weniger als 3 cm dick und damit alles andere als sicher. Der Doktor starrte in die Akten. Experiment B3341 saß schon seit einiger Zeit in dieser Zelle. Es wurde Zeit das Hauptexperiment an ihm durchzuführen. Er war der letzte, den die Ärzte noch behandeln mussten. Die Dosis des Mittels wurde immer durch einige minimale Faktoren verändert. So auch diese Mal.

Geongmin nickte seinen Kollegen und Helfern zu. Sie sollten das Medikament jetzt injizieren. Die drei Sicherheitsschleusen wurden geöffnet und 5 der Helfer traten ein. B3341 drückte sich verängstigt in die Ecke und kratzte verzweifelt an der weißen Wand hinter ihm. Er winselte und zog den Kopf ein als wäre er darauf gefasst geschlagen zu werden. Die Helfer zogen ihn jedoch nur an seinem weißen langen Hemd und an seinen hellbraunen Haaren nach oben und hielten ihn fest. Der Junge knurrte auf als sie ihn auf die Beine zogen, was sich jedoch schnell wieder in ein winseln verwandelte. 

Eine junge behandelnde Ärztin betrat den Raum. Sie hatte eine Akte in ihrer Linken und in ihrer Rechten befand sich eine lange Spritze. Lächelnd kam sie auf den Jungen zu. Kurz sah sie in seine Akte, las seinen Namen. Dann lächelte sie den Jungen ruhig an.

„Keine Angst es wird nur kurz piksen. Dann darfst du wieder zu deinen Freunden“ der Junge wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Es hatte seine Kameraden gesehen und gehört. Die hungrigen Augen und qualvollen Schreie. Er hatte alles gehört, jedoch wenn er ihr das alles jetzt an den Kopf werfen würde dann wäre er schneller tot als das er nur Kokain sagen könnte. Denn er war keinesfalls dumm.

Ruhig sah er die Frau an. Einer der Helfer hielt sein Kinn fest und drückte zu. Der brünette ergriff die Chance da man so seinen rechten Arm freigemacht hatte und holte mit seinem Ellenbogen mit viel Kraft nach hinten aus…und traf den jungen Helfer hinter sich. Dieser hielt sich den Bauch und keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Währenddessen hatte das Experiment seinen Kopf mit voller Wucht nach hinten geschleudert und ein Knacken war zu vernehmen. Der andere Mitarbeiter war nach hinten getaumelt und hielt sich seine knallrote Nase. Das alles geschah in Sekunden und der Junge hatte auch die Restlichen beiden Ausschalten können. 

Der Junge hatte jedoch nicht die Ärztin hinter ihm beachtet die die Akte hatte fallenlassen. Diese schlug den Jungen mit einem gezielten Schlag nieder und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Dann nahm sie die Spritze zur Hand und drückte das Gesicht des Jungen auf den Boden das sein Nacken entblößt wurde. 

Sie rammte die Spritze mit der blauen Flüssigkeit mit ihrer ganzen Kraft in seinen Hals. Der Junge schrie vor Schmerzen auf und wand sich unter ihrem Griff. B3341 begann sich nur noch zusammenzukrümmen und die blonde Ärztin ließ ihn los. Sie klopfte sich den nicht vorhandenen Staub von den Beinen und lächelte dem Jungen ein letztes Mal zu. Der Blick war aber nur an die Einstichstelle direkt über einem Tattoo in Form eines Sterns mit Punkten an jeder zweiten Zacke. 

„Gute Nacht Mr. Byun“ mit diesen Worten verließ die Ärztin die Zelle. 

 

Timeskip  
Geongmin sah sich zufrieden die Verwandlung des Jungen an. Der Junge zeigte die typischen Anzeichen wie die anderen auch. Der Leitarzt und Professor beschloss mit seiner blonden Kollegin, die den Schwerfall B3341 gespritzt hatte essen zu gehen. Der Doktor zog sich um und wurde von seinem Chauffeur und der jungen Ärztin begleitet. Das Essen verlief weiterhin ereignislos bis der leitende Arzt einen Anruf empfing. Die Nummer war die, die zu dem Labor gehörte in, welchem er arbeitete. Besorgt nahm er ab.  
„Hallo? Hier spricht Geongmin?“  
„Doc sie müssen sofort kommen!!!“- Geongmin identifizierte die Stimme als eine, der Wärter.   
„Wieso?“ war die besorgte Antwort des Arztes zu hören.  
„D-Die…E-exp-perimente…sie sind….aus-ausgebrochen!! Mit jedem Wort wurde der Wärter panischer und bevor Geongmin antworten konnte, konnte man ein grässliches Röcheln von der anderen Leitung hören.

*Baeks Tattoo:  
http://image.spreadshirt.com/image-server/v1/compositions/20232334/views/1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=1.png/exo-symbol-baekhyun_design.png


	2. Chapter 2

**/Taehyungs P.o.V/**  
Ein Montagmorgen wie jeder andere auch. Ich kämpfte mich aus meinem schönem warmen Bett und ging ins Bad. Müde starrte ich in den Spiegel. Mir starrten ein paar dunkelbraune Augen entgegen, die natürlich von den unvermeidlichen Augenringen umrahmt waren. Meine dunkelbraunen Haare fielen mir unordentlich ins Gesicht. Ich zog mich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat mir besser als alles andere.

Als ich mich fertig geduscht hatte zog ich mir die Typische Schuluniform an, die aus einem weißem Hemd, einer rot-schwarzen Krawatte, einer beigen Hose und einem schwarzen Blazer mit dem Schullogo bestand. Ich zog mir noch meine Silberkette um auf der ein hübsches Kreuz abgebildet war und stieg dann die Treppen in die Küche hinunter. Dort wurde ich bereits von meiner Mutter und meinen Geschwistern erwartet.

 

Es war wie Immer still während des Essens, da meine Eltern es nicht duldeten wenn man mit vollem Mund sprach. Ich aß auf und schnappte mir meine Schultasche. Auf dem Weg nach draußen verabschiedete ich mich noch von meiner Familie und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Tag.

Draußen warteten bereits meine Freunde BamBam und Yugyeom auf mich. Yug winkte mir mit einer Hand zu während er mit dem anderen Arm BamBam in den Schwitzkasten nahm. BamBam versuchte verzweifelt sich aus seinem Griff zu winden aber gegen den Riesen hatte er einfach keine Chance. Yug Begann mit Bam im Schlepptau den Schulweg zu laufen und ich folgte ihnen schnell. Bam gab mir einen verzweifelten Blick und ließ seine Arme baumeln.

„Tae Hilf mir!“ Doch bevor ich bei Bam und Yugyeom angekommen war, hatte Yug BamBam bereits wieder losgelassen und lachte sich über sein vor Anstrengung knallrotes Gesicht schlapp. Bam murrte jedoch nur und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung, die ich erwiderte. Yug stand gespielt beleidigt daneben und würdigte uns keines Blickes bis ich ihn ebenfalls in die Gruppenumarmung zog. Wir begannen zu lachen und setzten unseren Weg zur Schule fort.

Am Schulgebäude angekommen ließen wir uns erstmal unter einigen Kirschbäumen nieder, da wir wie immer einige der ersten waren, die in die Schule kamen. Wir setzten uns alle nebeneinander und begannen zu blödeln. BamBam zeigte der Welt mal wieder das er mit Abstand die schlechtesten Flachwitze Aller Zeiten hatte.  
„Zahnarzt zum Patienten: „Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun“ Patient: „Kein Problem“ Zahnarzt: „Ich habe seit 3 Jahren ein Verhältnis mit ihrer Frau““ Yug kicherte nur blöd durch die Gegend. Ich sah währenddessen zum Schultor. Gleich würde er das Schulgelände betreten…Eine kurze Definition für alle die nicht wissen wer er ist. Jeon Jungkook, Schülersprecher, beliebtester Junge und vor allem…unglaublich hübsch…das fand leider nicht nur ich sondern auch das Weibervolk aus der Schule. Was ich alles dafür geben würde das er mich ein einziges Mal beachtet…Aber wer findet schon den Nerd der Nerds interessant? Ich seufzte dadurch BamBams Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort auf mich gezogen.

„Nawww, denkt unser kleiner Tae wieder über Jungkook nach?“

„W-was Gar nicht!“ Beleidigt zog ich eine Schnute und verschränkte meine Arme.

„Wir sehen den verträumten Tüdelüdügesichtausdruck, der so aussieht als würdest du gleich davonfliegen in deinem Gesicht“ Konnte Yug nicht einmal sein gottverdammtes Mundwerk halten? Natürlich nicht…

Bam pikste mich vorsichtig in die Wange, als würde er erwarten das ich schnappte. Aber ich war komplett auf das Schultor fokussiert, denn gerade betrat Jungkook das Gelände. Mit ihm…Park Jimin dem größte Fuckboy der Schule. Vögelt alles, lässt sich von jedem Vögeln. Darunter…auch ich. Aber wir waren betrunken und es war nicht bei einem Mal geblieben. Auch wenn das eine Mal mit ihm wirklich unglaublich war. Der Typ hatte echt einiges drauf. BamBam zog mich bis heute immer noch damit auf, dass er und ich einige Male miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Ein Tippen auf meiner Schulter zog mich aus meinen Gedanken und vor mir stand Mark. Ich blinzelte einige Male, dann gaben wir uns einen Handschlag. Mark gehört ebenso zu meinen Freunden wie BamBam und Yugyeom. Er lief nur nicht mit uns zur Schule da er am anderen Teil der Stadt wohnte und daher mit der Bahn fuhr. Abgesehen davon hat er einen Crush auf Jackson, den ´coolen´ Typen. Yugyeom zog mich auf die Beine und so gingen wir auf das Schulgebäude zu.

Bei den Spinden teilten wir uns auf, da unsere Spinds auf dem ganzen Gang verstreut waren. Meiner befand sich glücklicherweise genau neben dem Klassenzimmer, welches ich darauf betrat. Wie immer war ich der erste. Ich ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder und legte den Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab.

Plötzlich betrat jemand das Klassenzimmer und ich schreckte hoch. Jimin grinste mich schief an und kam genau auf mein Pult zu. Er setzte sich auf mein Pult und lächelte mich an.

„Hey Tae, willst du morgen nach der Schule mit zu mir kommen? Ich habe Walking Dead für die PS4 neu bekommen und würde gerne mit jemandem spielen“ Ich kannte diese Masche. Freundlich sein und mit einer meiner größten Leidenschaften locken. Er wollte mich bei ihm haben um Sex mit mir zu haben.

Ich war Fan vom Übernatürlichen und Zombies. Es machte mir Spaß über Übernatürliches zu recherchieren und Theorien aufzustellen. Deswegen wurde ich auch als Nerd abgestempelt. Vielleicht lag es ja auch an meiner großen Brille oder meiner Angewohnheit zu Träumen…

Jimin war mir wieder näher gekommen. Er saß nun breitbeinig auf meinem Pult und hatte sich zu mir hinuntergebeugt. Er flüsterte einige Sachen und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Weißt du, Ich vermisse dich fürchterlich. Du warst einer der wenigen mit denen es wirklich unheimlich viel Spaß macht und der wirklich gut darin ist. Außerdem wollen wir ja nicht das dir etwas passiert…“ Bei den letzten Worten leckte er mir sanft über die Ohrmuschel. Ich musste sagen, dass er wirklich unglaublich attraktiv war und ich mich womöglich in ihn verliebt hätte…wäre da nicht Jungkook. Die beiden waren beste Freunde und es schien Jungkook nicht im geringsten zu stören was sein Hyung machte.

Ich dachte einige Momente wirklich über etwas Spaß mit Jimin nach, da ich bei Jungkook eh nie eine Chance hätte und sowieso zu schüchtern wäre um ihn nach einem Date zu fragen.

„Morgen? Ich denke ich ha-“ Bevor ich ihm absagen konnte wurde ich von einer Stimme unterbrochen die ich nur allzu gut kannte. Wahrscheinlich war er hineingekommen als ich mit Jimin geredet habe.

„Sorry Jimin aber Taehyung und ich müssen noch ein Projekt für den Chemiewettbewerb aussuchen. Die Teams wurden heute Morgen am schwarzen Brett aufgehängt.“ Jimin sah seinen besten Freund nicht sonderlich begeistert an. Jungkook jedoch lächelte nur sein niedliches beste Freunde Lächeln. Grade noch Glück gehabt. Jungkook hatte mir soeben den Arsch gerettet.

Jimin verzog sich auf seinen Platz nach hinten während Jungkook zu mir kam.

„Also morgen so gegen 18 Uhr bei mir? Warte ich geb dir meine Nummer dann können wir uns schreiben und ich kann dir dann meine Adresse schicken“ Ich nickte nur etwas überfordert. Er nahm sich ein Post-It auf das er seine Nummer kritzelte und es zu mir herüberschob. Er grinste mich noch einmal mit seinem Kaninchen Gesicht an und ging dann auch zu seinem Platz.

Mark, Yugyeom und BamBam kamen in die Klasse. Yug und Bam stritten sich gerade darüber ob Yoda es schaffen würde Darth Vader auf die gute Seite bringen zu können… So etwas war ziemlich Typisch für unsere Sci-Fi Fans. Wenigstens standen wir nicht auf K-Pop Idols, denen das Makeup immer im Gesicht klebt.

Ich persönlich beschäftigte mich lieber mit dem übernatürlichem wie Zombies, Vampire und Werwölfen. Speziell wie verschieden sie dargestellt wurden fand ich äußerst interessant. Oft verbrachte ich meine Zeit in der Bibliothek oder dem Stadtarchiv. Aus diesem Grund wurde ich oft als Freak oder Nerd abgestempelt. Natürlich war das nicht sonderlich fair aber Vorurteile existieren nun einmal.

 

Der Unterricht verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Das einzige amüsante was passiert war das Yug vom 1. Stock kopfüber aus dem Fenster gefallen ist weil er unbedingt wissen wollte wer am Pausenhof rumknutscht. Bam konnte sich darauf nicht mehr vor Lachen halten und wurde deswegen rausgeschickt. Yugyeom ging es bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden außerordentlich gut und ich frage mich ob er vielleicht nochmal auf den Kopf gefallen ist, da er sich jetzt etwas normaler verhält.

Seufzend packte ich mein Zeug zusammen und machte mich mit Yug und Bam auf dem Weg nach draußen wo Mark bereits auf uns wartete. Abgesehen davon das wir etwas angerempelt wurden und ab und zu Kommentare über die Freaks gebracht wurden war alles ziemlich normal. In der Cafeteria setzten wir uns an unseren Stammtisch, der relativ weit außen lag. Mark studierte während er aß den Terminkalender der Abiturienten.

„Wir müssen heute noch bis um 19:00 Uhr in der Schule bleiben. Noch etwas lernen und irgendwelche Besprechungen wegen Sitzplänen und so.“ Verwundert sahen wir Mark an. So etwa hatte es bei den letzten Examen doch auch nicht gegeben? Mit zuckenden Schultern aßen wir weiter bis Yug die Stille brach.

„Mark wann hast du eigentlich mal vor mit Jackson über euer Bio Projekt zu reden?“ Anscheinend waren die beiden ebenfalls zusammen in einem Projekt. Ich wusste das Jackson eigentlich ziemlich auf Mark stand, sich aber seinen Ruf nicht versauen wollte wenn er mit den ´Freaks´ abhing.

Den Rest der Mittagspause skizzierte ich einen Werwolf nach der Legende vom ´Werwolf von Bedburg´. Die Skizze stellte sich im Endeffekt sogar gut heraus, jedoch widersprach sich alles mit den anderen Geschichten von Werwölfen.

Mit nicht perfekter Laune ging ich in die letzten Stunden die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass ich nicht mehr in die Staatsbibliothek konnte um mir Bücher auszuleihen. Diese drei Stunden waren reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen denn jeder von uns wusste wo er saß, in welchen Modus der Taschenrechner gehörte und was beim Abi Streich erlaubt war und was nicht. Ich starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und merkwürdigerweise war niemand auf dem Schulgelände geschweige denn in der Umgebung zu sehen.

BamBam, Mark und Yugyeom merkten zum Glück das ich nicht in perfekter Stimmung für Späße war, also liefen wir schweigend zu unseren Spinds. Plötzlich hörte ich Schreie und Gekreische. Erschrocken sahen wir uns an und rannten los um zu sehen was geschehen war.

Das Bild das ich vor mir sah war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich. Vor der Schule standen in ca 150 Metern Abstand ungefähr 70 blasse und hellhaarige Gestalten die uns aus leeren Augen entgegenstarrten. Dann kam es wie ein Schock. Ich wusste sogar was diese Gestalten waren. Vor uns standen 70 nicht sonderlich freundlich aussehende Zombies.

Fassungslos starrte ich die Zombies an und die Zombies starrten zurück. Dieser Moment hatte anscheinend nur 5 Sekunden angehalten denn einige Meter entfernt von mir stand Hyuna. Also eher eine bald nicht mehr Hyuna. Sie wurde von einem Zombie niedergerungen und der Zombie fing an ihre Haut aufzureißen. Jemand wollte an mir vorbeirennen und ihr helfen doch allein aus Reflex hielt ich die Person fest. Ich starrte in die Augen von Kim Namjoon dem Schulschläger. Es war zwar keine gute Idee gewesen ihn festzuhalten aber gegen einen Zombie hatte selbst er keine Chance. Scheiße! Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine Ahnung was hier abgeht. Ich fand die Idee allen hier sagen zu müssen was sie tun Mussten und was hier abging nicht so toll…aber was sein muss muss halt sein.

„Lass das! Gegen sowas hast du keine Chance. Komm zu dir und komm mit!“ Namjoon starrte mich nur an und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich fing an allen zuzuschreien das sie so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Gebäude gelangen sollten. Ich schleifte Namjoon mit mir und schubste ihn in das Gebäude. Fast alle hatten auf mich gehört und waren in das Gebäude gestürzt. Nur noch vereinzelt standen einige in Schockstarre vor dem Tor. Yug und Bam rannten auf sie zu und schleiften sie hinein. Dann fiel es mir ein.

„Yug! Mark! Macht die Tore und den Haupteingang zu!“ Ich schob meinen Körper gegen das starke Eisentor. Plötzlich sah ich 3 Personen neben mir und das Tor gab nach. Es waren einige aus der Bad Boy Gruppe die normalerweise etwas herumstichelten. Ich nickte ihrem ´Anführer´ Suho zu und er sah mich ernst an. Alle drei Tore schlossen sich darunter auch der Haupteingang.

„Die Tore werden sie nicht lange aufhalten! Fenster und Türen absichern! Wir werden nicht die ganze Schule in Anspruch nehmen!“ Einige sahen mich skeptisch und auch wütend an.

„Wer hat jetzt gesagt das du den Anführer spielen darfst huh?!“ Auf einmal stand Suho neben mir und starrte alle anderen Schüler nicht sonderlich begeistert an.

„Hört mal zu. Ich bin auch nicht so begeistert davon aber er ist nun einmal der einzige der sich mit so etwas auskennt also macht was er sagt!“ Die Schüler begannen zu Nicken und fingen an Gerümpel von der letzten Renovierung zu nehmen um Gänge und Zimmer abzusichern. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und Suho starrte mich an.

„Zwerg ich bin nur auf deiner Seite weil du der einzige bist hier der einzige von irgendwas einen Plan hat. Und jetzt hau raus was das für Viecher sind und wie man sie am ehesten kalt macht, sonst überleg ich mirs nochmal.“ Neben Suho standen alle Leute aus ´EXO´. Ich atmete tief aus.

„Okay diese Viecher scheinen Zombies zu sein. Wie man sie tötet weiß ich noch nicht. Dafür müssen wir n paar fangen…Ich muss sowieso noch mehr Recherchieren damit ich wirklich hilfreich bin. Wenn ihr eine Hilfe sein wollt, dann schaut das ihr die Vorratskammern und die Labore absichern könnt.“ Suho nickte seinen Leuten zu und fünf von zehn verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Du scheinst nicht allzu planlos zu sein also werden wir dir helfen um lebend hier rauszukommen. Sag einem von uns Bescheid wenn du was brauchst. So wie man dich kennt wirst du in die Bibliothek gehen um zu nachzuforschen nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte. Ich hatte immer gedacht das EXO nur eine Straßengang ohne Hirn war aber ich hatte mich wohl geirrt.

„Bitte sammelt die Schüler von den Gängen aus und erklärt ihnen alles. Wir werden wahrscheinlich eine Krisensitzung einhalten müssen…“

Ich drehte mich um und schnappte mir selbst etwas Gerümpel um selbst nochmal alles abzuchecken ob auch alles sicher war. Ich wollte nämlich nicht als Zombie enden… Bei einem Fenster blieb ich stehen. Dort stand Dami, eine von Jungkooks besten Freunden und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich legte das Gerümpel auf dem Boden ab und kniete mich vor der am Boden weinenden Dami herunter.

„Hey Dami. Shhh alles gut. Was auch immer du gesehen hast es ist weg.“ Dami schüttelte wie verrückt den Kopf und schluchzte noch mehr. Dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
„J-Jungkook…e-er i-ist d-da..“ Warte. Jungkook war wo? Sie stand zitternd auf und ich stützte sie und checkte sie auch so ab ob sie Verletzungen hatte. Dami zog eines der Bretter vor dem Fenster zu Seite und schluchzte noch mehr. Dann ging sie einige Schritte zur Seite um mich durch den Spalt sehen zu lassen.

Was ich sah ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Einige Zombies hatten sich um das Gelände verteilt und versuchten den ersten Zaun zu überwinden. Doch das war es nicht was mich schockierte. Es war tatsächlich Jungkook. Er lag auf dem Boden und einige Zombies über ihm. Jungkook war gebissen worden…

 

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________  
Heyy, ich bin zurück mit einem weiterem Kapitel ^^. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann mehr Action geben…Wünscht ihr euch noch andere Pairings oder habt ihr Wünsche zur Handlung? Schreibt sie einfach in die Reviews :D

 

**Taehyung:** https://xissilulu.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/taehyung.png

 

**Schuluniformen** : http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/14700000/boy-over-flower-asia-stars-14717182-500-374.jpg

 

**Jungkook** : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B9dAE3qCIAAJqD_.jpg

 

**Jimin** : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZWekVcXEAE2NJ2.jpg

 

**Review bitte nicht vergessen!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, und willkommen zu meiner ersten reinen BTS Fanfic ^^. Ich werde nicht regelmäßig uploaden da ich das zeitlich leider nicht schaffe:/ Aber für Hilfe, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Kritik bin ich immer zu haben :) Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt schreibt sie mir doch einfach:D


End file.
